EAH and HCA Academy
by TypeYourName
Summary: What will happen when the EAH meets the world of a diffenrent story? Find out i this (probably bad) fanfiction :) Rated K just in case
1. Chapter 1

The day it all started

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I'm sorry for spelling errors. And it is worth mentioning that this is only based on the web series, and of course I do not own anything, of H.C. Andersen's work or EAH**

**FN: **Itwas that day when it all began…

**MN: **Headmaster Grimm voice could be heard all over the school.

Raven sat in her classroom, when suddenly Headmaster Grimms voice interrupted everybody in the room. "Since the H.C.A. Academy is renovating their main house has Ever After High offered to let the students stay here" Headmaster Grimms voice was soon finish talking and everybody in the room started talking!

H.C.A Academy which stories do they come from? Why have we never heard about it? And all that stuff.

Madam Yackas voice cut it all. "My dears, you have heard about it, it is just in another land!" Everybody looked confused as Madam Yacka continued "It all the stories that H.C. Andersen wrote, The Little Mermaid, The Ugly Duckling and The Snow Queen, and many others". Everybody looked even more confused with the last titel. And Raven thought to herself if she had meant the Evil Queen.

Madam Yacka was aware that when people heard the last title there was confused. "Many of you have heard of the Normies world, where your fairy tales are told, but you may have heard that someone retold them in their one version, and that's why Snow Queen is known as Frozen". When Raven heard that she felt rather weird, and she could not explain why.

After class Maddie literally jumped towards her. She looked up at Raven with an excitement, only she could have "What do you think they're like?" Raven thought a little about it when she answered "Different…?" As soon as she said it the door opened with a slam!

**So this is where the first chapter ends, I know it is short, but I hope you like it anyway. I know my English isn't very good but at least I tried right? Well see ya later **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I will try to make the next chapters longer. I still own nothing.**

**FN: **Who will walk in the door?

**MN: **That's obvious? The H.C.A Academy students!

**FN: **…

Raven looked at the door. A girl dressed all in white stood in front of the others. A little girl whispered to white dressed one something she could not hear. The white dressed girl nodded and they walked over to Raven.

"Can you show us the headmaster?" The white dressed girl looked rather uninterested, even though she was the one who asked. Raven said quietly yes and dragged Maddie with since she didn't wanted to be alone with two newcomers.

After sometime the little girl looked at Maddie and said: "What is your name?" Maddie look surprised because it was the first time she ever spoke to her. "Maddie Hatter! Daughter of the Mad Hatter." She said proudly. The little girl looked confused. "It is from Alice in Wonderland." The white dressed girl said.

"And who're you?" Raven said it rather annoyed. The white dressed girl looked bored at her while she answered "Icy Queen". Maddie looked at the little girl. "So you must be Anna's daughter!" she said with all her excitement. The little girl look rather confused at her when she answered that she didn't know who Anna was. "But where is your sister then?" Raven asked Icy. "I don't have a sister; this is Gwen, the main character of our story!" Icy almost yelled at Raven. "But I thought..." Maddie started, but Gwen and Icy already had gone into the Headmaster office.

When Raven and Maddie walk on their way to their next class, the began and a conversation about the new persons from H.C.A Academy. " Don't let it go to your head Raven, I mean she was probably just tired of everyone saying that she will be the next Elsa and stuff." Raven nodded but began to think there was more to that. The bell rang and the two girls ran to their class

-Some hours later-

When Cerise came to lunch she saw some quite strange students that she never ever had seen before. They all had their own tables and talked in a different language. When Cedar joined Cerise, Cerise quietly asked who they were. "The are some students from H.C.A Academy." Cedar answered while drinking some water. Some strange language rolled over the speakers and all the newcomers quickly got up…

**Hope you liked this not so long chapter, and leave a review if you want to. I'll see ya all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for not updating, it is been a busy week ****J****Ever you have critic or suggestion leave a review if you want to. I still own nothing. **

**FN: **What was the message?

**MN: **Who knows?

**FN: **Them!

**MN: **I know but… (their voices fade away)

Cerise looked up as the voice came over the speakers. As she and Cedar looked surprised up at each other. "What did they say?" said Cedar while looking where they went. Cerise didn't hear anything she was focussing on where they went. Then the bell rang and Cedar left the table.

Cerise unwilling got up. She was heading back to her dorm since she didn't have class right now, but when she ran to the dorm she saw a lonely, definitely new boy beside a locked class room. "Excuse me? They are not here; they are on a trip to the town. Something about a class project." Cerise said to the boy. The boy looked surprised being talked to. "Oh okay, do you know where I can go then? " He answered her. Cerise saw it as an opportunity to get to know what the person on the speakers said earlier. "Yeah sure, you can say it to the headmaster and then have a day off, I can take you there if you want" she said hoping he would say yes.

"Well alright" and they started walking. They boy was obvious not comfortable being around her. Cerise lead through way so they walked in the park and so that she could ask him before they were at the headmasters'. "So what's your name?" Cerise said while she hopefully looked up at him. "It's Phillip" he said without any signs that he would continue the conversation, but Cerise tried harder. "Do you play bookball?" He looked at her like she was insane. "Bookball? No we play boxball." Now it was Cerise turn to look weird at him. "I'm actually the captain of our team. " He said proudly. Cerise giggled quietly. "What so funny?" He said annoyed to her. "It is just, you remind me of someone". "So you don't think I can play? I'll bet that I'm even faster than you." He said a little too loud. Cerise looked up in surprise with a glint in her eye that said: Alright!

"1….2…3...GO!" The boy quickly turned into a swan and flew ahead of Cerise. That was not what she thought. She ran so fast that she could but when they reached the gates he was already standing there. "I'm sorry that you couldn't keep up, but that's alright since you're a girl!" He said with a superior tone. "At least I'm not a bird! Jerk!" She yelled at him. "Say little miss-I-think-that-I'm-better-than-everyone." He yelled back. "Well Philip since you thinks I'm so stupid why did you even follow me?" She snapped back. "That's what they said we should do!" He quickly ran into the building leaving a very confused Cerise. "They…?" She angry headed back to her dorm where Cedar was.

"Where have you been?" Cedar said. Cerise looked tired up at her while she answered something not hear able. Cedar sighed and looked at Cerise. "I'm going to Maddie's Teashop; you can join me if you want." Cerise didn't do anything so Cedar left without any further.

Cerise looked out the window when she saw Phillip playing what she believed to be "boxball"

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for all the many mistakes and all that gramma stuff. I don't know if swans are faster than wolves but I this story they are. If you want to follow or that stuff, I will be very glad. See ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews :3 I still own nothing**

A couple of days later Cerise, Cedar, Maddie and Raven met in the park where they talked about the last few days. Raven looked at Cerise. "What is going on with all the newbies?" Cerise started to tell and: "You know this Phillip-guy right he has some serious issues!" "Like what" Cedar asked. "It all began yesterday, when we had to train;"

Cerise and bookball team were on their field when they saw something that was called boxball? Cerise stamped up to Phillip. "What the heck is that? Don't you know that we have to practice for the next big game!" she yelled. "I getting pretty tired of you and your, I'm-better-stuff. We were here first!" He snapped back. "Yeah, but dear Phillip this is our school!" Cerise said with a superior tone.

While the two of them discussed the rest of the teammates had already come to an agreement.

One of his teammates whispered something in his ears. " Fine! You'll get it this time." He mumbled and they all of the H.C Academy students left.

While Cerise and the team played, she saw Phillip in the shadows of a big oak tree spying at her! What the hell was he doing? He was one big fairy fail. Everyone had seen him! Cerise wanted to act like she didn't care.

When Cerise did the winning touchdown, he did a quiet applause. Did he even know about bookball? Cerise head was buzzing with thoughts. When Daring clapped her shoulder, he broke her trance and she jumped of bare astonishment.

When she walked by Phillip, she didn't even look at him. When she was turning around the corner she heard a voice calling her name, she didn't wanted to respond so she walked faster.

" Seriously? Are you running away from me?" She just walked faster as an answer. " Come on Cerise!" She angrily turned around. " What now Phillip?" She said with a annoyed tone. " The headmaster wants to see us." Cerise didn't understand anything, and why did Phillip seem so happy? Was he on mushrooms?

When Cerise and Phillip came to the quarters of the headmaster, she quickly say the longest away from Phillip that she could.

As soon as headmaster Grimm returned he started explaining why they're here. " I want you two, to play each others games. That means that you mr Swan have to teach miss Hood, and the other way around." Cerise looked confused while she said: "But I'm not even the captain, shouldn't it be Daring?" The headmaster looked nervous when he mumbled " It's what they said"

"They?" Raven cut Cerise off. "Who are "they"?" She said to all of them. " I don't know" Cedar said " but with Cerise's story it's sounds like it is their idea: putting every newbie together with an EAH." " At least you're not with Elsa!"

**I'm sorry for not posting lately. Hope you like, leave a review if you want, it will make me really glad. Sorry for all the spelling error. **

**See ya later :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

**I totally forgot the narrators, I am sorry. But I don't know if I should stop using them? Well back to the story.**

**MN:** What is up with all the new people?

**FN:** The girls surely suspects them, and what is up with Elsa?

Raven looked surprise up at Duchess who had clearly heard everything they talked about. " You know it isn't very nice to listen to other people conversations." Raven said to Duchess. " But who is Elsa?" Maddie asked. " She is the queen bee of H.C Academy. And she is not like Apple! You know that the only two reasons why she is popular is because: She is a royal and she is pretty but the reason why people like her is because; she is kind. You know that right?" Cerise sighed while mumbled that Duchess should just get to the point. " Anyway, she is big bad trouble. She is as evil as you can get. Of course you can't do anything about because you're rebels." Duchess laughed an evil laughter went she walked away. " Maybe there is a reason why Duchess is paired up with her?" Cerise said and they all laugh.

" Hey! Look where you going you stepped on my foot!" Cerise shouted after a girl who had just ran over her. " The blonde girl turned around surprised." Since you clearly don't know me, I let it pass with an apology ." When she talked Cerise got more angry, she started to growl quietly. " But as a repayment you can wash my clothes!" She continued with a fake smile. " What? You should be the one apologizing to me!" She yelled at her. The blonde girl walked right up in Cerise's face. " If you don't apologize you will regret it!" She said with a threatening voice.

" Elsa? Is everything okay?" Philip said while he ran after her. " Elsa?" Cerise asked in disgust. " She doesn't want to apologize, Philip." Elsa said with tearful voice. " I don't know what is wrong with you but…" Cerise stopped as she realized that they were siblings! " I'm not gonna give you anything, you sad excuse for a princess!" Cerise yelled at her. " Cerise, I think you owe her an apology" Philip said urgent to her, while he gabbed Cerise's arm. " No, I'm not! " She yelled. She tried to pull her arm back. " Let go of me!" She tried and tried and when she did it she accidentally slapped his face. " What the heck, Cerise?" Philip asked in shock. He took a step closer to Cerise, when Raven quickly casted a spell on him, but instead of freeze him he was a swan. " Whaa….?" Raven said as she saw what she had done.

Elsa quickly pushed Cerise and Raven away, while she picked her swanbrother up from the ground. " Look what you have done!" She turned around and left.

" What actually just happen?" Maddie said as she looked at Raven. " I have no idea, Maddie. I thought I was freezing him." Raven replied. " I have seen him change into a swan before, so shouldn't he be able to change back?" Cerise asked. " I have no clue" Cedar said.

While they had talked it had become afternoon, so they walked back to their dorms.

" Maybe that is way Icy doesn't to be called Elsa?" Maddie said to Raven when they were alone. "Maybe" Raven answered while Maddie got in her dorm. As soon as Raven entered her own dorm she saw Icy Queen laying on the floor!

**Hey guys, I really think my cliffhanger skills are getting better? I know that I wasn't exactly a fight, but it was a cat fight? I don't know. I also tries to make the chapters longer. Sorry for all the spelling errors and etc. **

**Let me know what you think, and I'll see ya later**


End file.
